


Problemas en el mundo mágico.

by LaChicaDeLasLetras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaChicaDeLasLetras/pseuds/LaChicaDeLasLetras
Summary: La vida en el mundo mágico se ha solucionado después de que el famoso Harry Potter derrotara a Lord Voldemort en sus años de estudiante. Ahora convertido en el hombre más reconocido del mundo mágico y siendo el jefe de departamento de Aurores de Gran Bretaña Harry no podía sentirse más feliz en su vida.Las cosas podrían volverse algo peligrosas cunado en Hogwarts ocurre el asesinato repetido de un Jove estudiante extranjero.Ahora Harry se ve enfrascado con diferentes personas que nunca había visto en su vida, quienes dicen ser los representantes internacionales de cada país en el mundo mágico y muggle.Aclaro que esta historia es un cruce entre Harry Potter y Hetalia.  No es en la época de estudios de Harry, si no en la de los hijos de los héroes del mundo mágico.





	1. prologo

Cuando el correo lechuza llego en la mitad de la reunión Inglaterra estaba a punto de salir corriendo.  
No es que quisiera evadir su responsabilidad con el mundo mágico (el cual le correspondió a Escocia por supuesto) más nunca espero que terminaría teniendo una citación como representante internacional del mundo mágico de gran Bretaña en medio de una representación de gran Bretaña muggle.  
Odiaba cuando ambos ministerios se juntaban para atacarlo con más trabajo que el que le correspondía. 

Por lo visto el incidente tampoco sería olvidado en la junta, ya que no paro de recibir extraños comentarios acerca de su correspondencia y miradas de total disgusto por parte de algunos países.  
\- Courrier magique- Francia que se sentaba a su lado no puedo evitar comentar acerca del altercado- No es aquel el trabajo de Scott ¿qué hace eso aquí contigo?  
\- Por lo visto es tan incompetente que me lo han mandado a mi- soltó con acides- No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo de nuevo…  
La mirada que les lanzo Alemania fue suficiente para detener su conversación por algunos minutos.  
\- Vamos ambos sabemos que te encanta esto- le dijo sonriente- adoras tener que hacer el trabajo de tus hermanos Arthur, si no estarías…  
Pero la llegada de una nueva lechuza interrumpió todo, mas esta vez no estaba dirigida a Arthur. 

Arthur hizo todo lo humanamente posible para lanzarse donde los hermanos italianos. Era extraño que ambos países hubieran recibido una carta por parte de sus ministerios ¿Estarían en otra guerra mágica? No, imposible.  
Cando llegó donde ellos puedo ver que ninguno estaba de un buen humor, por lo general era solo Romano quien tenía una cara amargada en su rostro cada que se encontraba con una persona, sin embargo esta vez Feliciano tampoco tenía un rostro totalmente amable.  
Se sentó frente a ellos a esperar que terminaran de leer su correspondencia. Tomo uno que otros vistazo y siguió su ejemplo para leer igual la suya, no eran nada fuera de lugar.  
Un citatorio para esa misma tarde con el jefe de Aurores, Harry Potter. 

Romano fue el primero en despegar su vista de la carta para lanzarle dagas con los ojos, mientras Feliciano abría y cerraba la boca con leves quejidos y ojos acuosos.  
\- Creía que las cosas estaban bien ahora en tu estúpida escuela- le soltó de golpe alejándose de su hermano para acortar la distancia entre ambos- “El lugar más seguro del mundo mágico” “Nada malo pasara ahora en Hogwarts” puras mentiras cejudo bastardo.  
Arthur intento preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, más una oleada de insultos y amenazas en italiano le decían que era mejor esperar a que ambos hermanos calmaran sus aires.  
No fue hasta que Feliciano le tendió la carta que las cosas que tenían tomaron sentido.  
Una muerte en Hogwarts. Una muerte de algún estudiante transferido. Italianos.  
\- Imposible- contesto sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían- ¡Esto tiene que ser un error!- ambos italianos le fulminaron con la mirada- ustedes saben que nada malo está pasando en las comunidades mágicas. Nada ha sucedido desde, desde… ¡Tiene que a ver sido…!  
Suicidio.  
\- ¡No te atrevas siquiera a decirlo!- le amenazo Romano tomándolo por la camisa- esos niños no tenían problema alguno, simples niño Arthur ¡niños!  
\- Estoy seguro que Escocia está al tanto de las cosas ahora- declaro- esto se resolverá, se los aseguro.  
Arthur no sabía que más podía decirles.  
\- Resolverás esto, me escuchaste ¡Resolverás esto bastardo!- el grito de Romano retumbo en la sala, haciendo que algunas otras naciones se asomaran para ver si estaban aún en una sola pieza- Esos niños eran hijos míos, mi tierra, mi casa, mi familia… - Arthur comprendía su enojo, estaba más que justificado; pero eso no le daba el derecho de desquitarse con el- Si este caso no llegara a resolverse- dijo amenazante- si no estoy conforme con lo que los papeles dirán como veredicto, mandare a cerrar esa estúpida escuela tuya.  
Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron con asombro e incredulidad.  
Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía meterse así con Hogwarts.  
\- Romano, estamos exagerando las cosas…  
\- A mí sí me interesan mis personas, Arthur- dicho eso tomo el brazo de su hermano, quien no había podido comentar nada en ningún momentos- nos vamos. 

Así ambos italianos, seguidos de un alemán algo confundido, salieron del cuarto apartando a todo el que se metiera en su camino con insultos y amenazas.


	2. Capítulo 1

Lo primero que tenía que hacer para resolver ese absurdo problema era marcarle a su hermano, lo cual era una tarea bastante difícil al tratarse de la familia Kirkland.   
Scott y el nunca tuvieran una relación agradable, mucho menos ahora de adultos. Sin embargo el mundo mágico y Hogwarts dependían de que ellos hablaran y solucionaran ese estúpido problema. 

Después de tres timbradas la voz de su hermano se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.   
\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- saludo su hermano con su habitual tono molesto- Estoy ocupado, real mente ocupado.  
\- ¡Si, pues yo igual! ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme lo de los estudiantes italianos?  
Un pequeño silencio intervino.   
Arthur sabía que los silencios siempre traían noticias malas, desde siempre. Nunca había un silencio que trajera algo bueno.  
\- Mierda, ya te has enterado- claramente no se esperaba aquello.  
\- Oh, por supuesto que lo he hecho-declaro con molestia- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?  
\- ¡Estoy ocupándome de eso ahora!, No sabes lo insoportable que es tener que lidiar con un puto escuadrón de Aurores incompetentes- dijo a los cuatro vientos, seguramente para que aquel mismo escuadrón lo escuchara-Llevan más de tres días aquí y no han resuelto nada...   
Tres días, ojalá hubiera escuchado mal.   
\- ¿Tres días? ¡Dios mío eso es mucho tiempo! ¿Desde hace cuánto sucedió lo de los italianos?  
\- Hace casi cinco días.   
Arthur tenía una mala sensación con todo esto.   
\- ¿Ellos lo saben?  
\- ¿Quiénes, los italianos? ¡Por supuesto que lo saben! Me han dicho de hasta que me moriré por tu maldita culpa.   
\- ¿Mi culpa?- Inglaterra despego un poco el teléfono de su oreja, ese grito por poco le dejaba sin oído.   
\- Si, tuya. Ahora Harry Potter quiere verme en el ministerio, ¿Acaso eso te suena?  
Un gruñido de Scott le advirtió lo que vendría ahora.   
\- Necesito que alguien esté en el ministerio para calmar a los Aurores y a los italianos Arthur.   
\- ¡Ve tu entonces! O manda a Gales o Irlanda, ellos de seguro estarán encantados de ver a Harry Potter.   
\- Sabes que no puedo dejar a estos idiotas solos aquí en Hogwarts, y lo mucho que estorbarían ese par allá- un suspiro cansado salió de su boca- Ya hay mucha presión ahorita por el ministro como para que el héroe Potter igual este metiéndose en mis asuntos.   
Arthur dio un suspiro largo antes de soltarle la bomba a su hermano.   
\- Romano ha amenazado con cerrar la escuela  
\- ¡Muchos más lo han hecho, que lo intente!  
\- Esto sonaba más a una cosa real, no una amenaza como las de Fudge.   
\- ¡Bien, bien, ya pensaremos en algo! Por ahora ve a donde Potter para intentar calmar la cosas.  
Y sin más ambos finalizaron la llamada.

\---   
Llegada la tarde Arthur se vio obligado a viajar al ministerio de magia. No había pisado el ministerio hacia bastante tiempo, ni siquiera en la segunda guerra había puesto un pie en ese perverso lugar.   
Cornelius Fudge había sido la última persona del mundo mágico en verle la cara en el ministerio. Aun recordaba con enojo como aquel mago le había sacado casi a rastras por intentar hacerle ver la situación que acontecía a inicios de la segunda guerra.  
\- ¡Voldemort está de vuela!- le había soltado en su roja cara frente a los Aurores bajo su cargo- si no quieres ver eso significa que estas más ciego de lo que Albus piensa.   
\- ¡Calla, calla o te mandare a Azkaban! Escuchaste ¡Eso es lo que hare!  
Arthur soltó una risa lunática, lo que casi hace que los Aurores le suelten por miedo.   
\- Quiero verte intentar hacerlo Fudge.  
De no ser por su hermano, quien le aseguro al ministro que tomaría el cargo de Arthur en el ministerio seguramente habría sido encarcelado. 

Dado que ya no tenía el privilegio de usar las entradas de trabajadores la puerta de visitas era la más adecuada para aparecerse.   
Se metió en una vieja cabina telefónica y siguió algunos pasos que poco recordaba para entrar de esa manera, supo que había funcionado al escuchar una voz chillona a través del teléfono.   
\- Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.  
\- Arthur Kirkland, he venido a ver al Auror Potter.  
\- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Ha venido usted a ver a Harry Potter? ya voy a creerle…  
Arthur pensó lo común que podía ser que algunos magos llegaran con la excusa de tener citas para ver a Potter, después de todo era el herede mundo mágico.  
Pero no tenía tiempo para esto.   
\- ¡Le digo que he venido a ver al Auror Potter!- repitió, pero esta vez con algo de enojo- tengo una carta.   
\- Pues bueno, allá usted si luego lo echan por perturbar el ministerio- dijo con frialdad- Tome su gafete y colóquelo en algún lugar visible.   
Donde salían las monedas un gafete plateado con su nombre y el motivo de su visita apareció; Se colocó el gafete para que la voz terminara de molestarlo.   
\- Tendrá que someterse a un cacheo y entregar su varita mágica en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encuentra al final del pasillo.  
Cuando estuvo abajo, junto a todo eso magos y criaturas, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un chillido emocionado. No mentiría diciendo que no extrañaba estar rodeado de toda esa vibra mágica ¿A quién quería engañar? la magia siempre fue y será parte de él.   
Le tomo un momento ubicar la recepción de seguridad, tal parcia algunos cambios habían sido hechos mientras estaba ausente en el ministerio.   
\- Acércate- la voz de un chico le llamo- ¿Eres un visitante verdad?- Arthur asintió acercándose- necesito su varita.  
Arthur se quedó inmóvil por un pequeño momento, el no llevaba consigo su varita.   
\- ¿Mi varita?  
\- Si, su varita.  
\- No la traigo conmigo- comentó sin darle mucha importancia.   
No solo el chico alzo la vista para mirarle, las personas a su alrededor igual lo hicieron. Parecía que lo comería con la mirada.   
\- ¿Es acaso usted un muggle?  
\- ¿Qué? No, no lo soy.  
\- ¿Y dónde está su varita?  
\- No la uso en mi trabajo.   
Parecía muy impresionado.  
\- ¿Y a que ha venido?  
\- Vengo a ver a Harry Potter.  
Ahora el chico no disimulaba para nada su sorpresa.   
\- A Harry Potter y sin una varita ¡Ya voy a creerle! ¿Es acaso usted del profeta? ¿O de corazón de bruja?   
Arthur respiro tres veces antes de contestarle.  
\- Mire no tengo su tiempo, vengo de una junta importante por un citatoria dado por el Auror Potter. Si usted no va a dejarme pasar me largaré de aquí y vera usted que quiere el señor Potter conmigo…  
\- Siga adelante entonces- dijo inseguro- los Aurores están en el segundo piso, si usted…  
\- Ya sé dónde se encuentra.  
Arthur tomo su maletín de la mesa y con toda la dignidad que tenía camino hasta el piso de Aurores. 

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, siendo atendido por uno de los Aurores de bajo rango para verificar su cita con Potter.   
Estaba seguro que los de seguridad habían notificado algo sobre él en el momento de su partida al segundo piso; de no ser así aquel chico no le estaría mirando de manera tan sospechoso.   
\- ¿Así que usted es Arthur Kirkland?- dijo el Auror pasando su vista del gafete a Arthur- ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que usted es este mago? Nosotros no hemos visto a ningún Kirkland en bastante tiempo, Arthur- aquel chico estaba comenzando a impacientarlo.   
\- No tengo tiempo para esto- soltó frustrado- Harry Potter me ha mandado esta carta para verle- Arthur saco la hoja de su maletín y se la dio.   
El chico estudio la carta por unos momentos, luego se la devolvió con la misma mirada de sospecha.   
\- Podría ser falsa…  
\- ¡Oh podría de verdad estarme esperando!- dijo irritado- No tengo tiempo para esto chico, necesito ver a Potter ahora.  
\- Espere entonces.   
El chico le dejo ahí y fue a buscar a un supervisor.  
Arthur tenía la sensación de ser observado por los demás presentes en la sala, y así era. Solo faltaba girar un poco su cabeza para ver la forma descarada en que los jóvenes Aurores le miraban.   
No paso mucho rato hasta que el chico que el atendía llegaba con un Auror mucho mayor, el cual no le miraba tan sospechoso como los otros.   
\- Usted debe ser el otro Kirkland- dijo con una mirada cansada- Su hermano nos aseguró que podría ayudarnos a resolver esto.   
Por la forma en que el Auror lo decía podía asegurar que no había visto el lado amable de Scott, claramente les estaba causando problemas.   
\- Arthur Kirkland- dijo extendiendo su mano la cual fue recibida con un apretón firme- el Auror Potter me ha enviado estar carta.  
\- Ron Weasley- dijo recibiendo la carta. A comparación del otro joven este no parecía sorprendido con lo dicho- Estoy al tanto, he sido yo quien le ha dicho a Harry que te escriba.  
\- ¿Ah, enserio?  
\- Si, El otro Kirkland nos ha dicho que eras mejor que él en este trabajo de intervenciones… Sera mejor que entremos a la oficina de Harry.   
\- ¡Es lo que estaba diciéndole a este joven!  
El más joven pareció avergonzado a tal punto de que su cabello ahora era un tono rojizo intenso.   
\- Vamos Teddy, es tu primer día- dijo Ron con algo de burla– No intentes capturar a un Mortifago ahora.   
\- Claro, yo… Es decir… Lo lamento.   
\- Está bien, pero creo que estamos atrasándonos con esto.   
\- Claro, sígame. 

El Auror Weasley lo guio hasta una pequeña puerta de madera al final el pasillo. Ahí toco la puerta y ambos entraron.   
Frente a él estaba el aclamado niño que vivió, Harry Potter. Recordaba al chico Potter más joven; al niño de doce años que apenas sabía que era un mago y al de diecisiete que había matado a Voldemort con sus propias manos.  
Ahora ahí estaba, el líder de Aurores Potter, con ojos cansados y un aspecto algo desaliñado; suponía que producto de tanto trabajo.   
\- Harry Potter- dijo sin poder evitarlo entrando al despacho del jefe de Aurores, quien parecía un poco aliviado al verle entrar.  
\- Supongo que usted es Arthur Kirkland dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, analizando su aspecto- su hermano, Scott, me ha dicho que usted podía ayudar con un caso…  
\- Habla de los italianos muertos en Hogwarts.   
Tanto Ron como Harry se miraron.   
Arthur decidió tomar asiento frente el escritorio de Harry. Suspiro pesado y froto sus ojos con algo de fuerza. Sentía sus parpados demasiado cansados y su humor no estaba en su máximo como para este tipo de situaciones.   
\- Me he enterado por el representante italiano- declaro- me han armado un buen escándalo en mi trabajo por este asunto Auror Potter… Déjeme decirles que no aprecian estar contentos con la investigación que lleva su departamento.   
Inglaterra tomo su portafolio con más firmeza.   
\- Escuche, aunque quiera, este ya no es mis sector. Ahora esto le pertenece a Scott, no a mí. Yo solamente estoy aquí para echar una ayuda, sin embargo no me quedare con esto.   
Ron le hecho una mirada irritada.   
\- ¿Entonces a que ha venido? Si usted no pensaba en ayudar por que se ha tomado la molestia de presentarse al ministerio- insistió Harry.   
\- ¡Usted es el que me ha enviado esta carta!- dijo- he venido directamente para decirle que mi participación aquí no será eterna. Diga lo que diga Scott yo no puedo…  
\- Ya entiendo- dijo al final Harry, pasando ambas manos por el pelo- Usted dice no poder ayudarnos porque el cargo es de su hermano, ¿no? Pues lo reasignaremos, ¡El cargo es suyo!- parecía realmente frustrado- si lo hacemos nos ayudaran con el caso ¿No?  
Aquella palabra le ofendieron a tal punto de parase de un brinco de su asiento, asiendo a ambos Aurores brincar igual por la sorpresa.   
\- ¡No es así de fácil!- soltó con enojo- ¿Cree usted que hago esto por el cargo? ¡Ya tengo muchas cosas de las cuales encargarme yo solo!  
\- No es…- Potter parecía enojado. Seguramente consigo mismo. Se tallo el rostro con las manos- Eso no era…  
\- No pasa nada- Replico Arthur antes de soltar su firme agarre y relajar sus hombros. Pues claro que pasaba, pasaba mucho- Me…  
El Auror Potter se puso de pie igualmente.   
\- Kirkland, solo déjame…  
\- No- ahora le tocaba a él negarse- Cálmese Auror Potter. Me iré…  
Weasley se movió rápidamente al pomo de la puerta para evitar que lo abriera, claramente estaría en desventaja si se tratase una persona normal. Sin embargo no lo era.  
\- Ya, entiendo.  
Harry le hizo un ademan al otro Auror para apartarlo de la puerta. Weasley parecía querer reprocharle, pero la mirada insistente de Harry le hizo cambiar de opinión.   
Potter se tomó un momento antes de regresarle la mirada.  
\- Tienes razón- le dijo con un tono de voz normal. Se paró de su asiento y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio para recargarse- Pido disculpas por mis palabras. Me porte como imbécil.   
Ron arrugo su ceño ante eso.   
\- Le doy la razón, Potter.   
\- Necesitamos de ayuda- dijo ya sin interés alguno de iniciar otra discusión- aún no sé por qué son ustedes dos tan importantes o por qué el ministro Kingsley considera su ayuda necesaria- Tanto Ron como Harry le dieron una significativa mirada- Pero si no forma parte de eso, si ustedes no ayudan al ministerio con este asunto, las cosas se pondrán aun más feas.   
Arthur sabía que aquello no era una amenaza, por supuesto que no lo era, era lo que realmente sucedería si el no consideraba nuevamente meterse en los asuntos internacionales del ministerio.   
\- Sugeriría entonces que prepare a sus hombres, Auror Potter- dijo con algo de frialdad- Los italianos no suelen tomarse estos asuntos a la ligera.   
Lo último que vio Arthur antes de salir de esa oficina fueron los ojos decepcionados del héroe del mundo mágico.

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña (aunque no creo que tan pequeña) historia donde nuestro hermoso mundo de Hetalia se junta con el fantástico mundo de JK


End file.
